The present invention relates to food flavoring apparatuses and, more particularly, an apparatus for flavoring each of a plurality of popped popcorn.
Current apparatus to flavor popcorn use only nozzles adapted to drip down into the top of the popcorn container, and so a customer cannot butter or otherwise evenly flavor the entire or a predetermined portion of the contents of the popcorn container.
During the buttering and/or flavoring process, at a typical movie theatre or event, a customer cannot add butter and/or flavoring to all the popcorn kernels in their popcorn container without spilling popcorn everywhere. Even if the customer tries to shake and flavor different portions of the popcorn container, the kernels in the middle and bottom of the container tend to be unevenly flavored or not flavored. Thus, the customer only usually enjoys the buttering and the flavoring at the top of the popcorn container, being reluctant to leave their event seating in the middle of a performance to go back to the concession stand to butter the middle and bottom kernels.
As can be seen, there is a need for an apparatus for flavoring each kernel of a container of popped popcorn.